Surprise surprise
by Clara370
Summary: "Bonnie et Damon, assis dans un arbre, en train de S'E-M-B-R-A-S-S-E-R. C'est d'abord le grand amour, puis arrive le mariage ; et voilà un vampire dans le landau." Et si les paroles de Caroline s'étaient avérées prophétiques ? OS TVD-Livres.


**Hello !** Me voilà pour un quatrième OS, mon premier sur _Journal d'un Vampire_ , une saga découverte il y a peu et très appréciée. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

C.

.

Résumé : « Bonnie et Damon, assis dans un arbre, En train de S'E-M-B-R-A-S-S-E-R. C'est d'abord le grand amour, puis arrive le mariage ; Et voilà un vampire dans le landau. » Et si les paroles de Caroline s'étaient avérées prophétiques ?

Disclaimer : le monde et les personnages appartiennent évidemment à L.J. Smith, seule l'histoire est sortie de mon cerveau.

.

Surprise, surprise

— Comment va-t-elle ? Et le bébé ? A qui ressemble-t-il ? C'est un garçon ou une fille ?

Voyant que son frère, déjà tendu par les récents évènements, risquait de les mettre à la porte d'une seconde à l'autre, Stefan posa une main ferme sur l'avant-bras d'Elena.

« _Mon amour…_ » souffla-t-il mentalement.

Elle leva ses deux joyaux bleus vers lui, interrogative, et cessa son flot incessant de paroles.

« _Je crois que tu devrais garder tes questions pour plus tard, ou nous serons jetés dehors._ »

La blonde ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer Damon qui la dévisageait avec son expression la plus renfermée. Saisissant la justesse des paroles de son petit-ami, elle ferma la bouche et Damon porta son regard sur son frère. Celui-ci crut voir briller dans le noir d'ordinaire insondable une étincelle de fierté.

— Elles vont bien, toutes les deux, dit-il enfin. Vous voulez les voir ?

Stefan acquiesça et, tandis qu'il passait le seuil, Damon s'en étant enfin écarté, il attrapa la main d'Elena pour la serrer dans la sienne. Silencieusement, il la pria de rester calme et la jeune femme y parvint miraculeusement tandis qu'ils traversaient les couloirs de l'immense manoir Salvatore. Elena laissa courir son regard exalté sur les murs ornés de tapisserie hors de prix, les tapis luxueux et les meubles de bois précieux. Elle se rappela vaguement sa première visite, sept mois plus tôt.

CcC

— _Bonnie, j'ai reçu ton message ! Vous êtes de retour en ville ?_

 _Il sembla à la blonde que la voix de son amie était étrangement étranglée lorsqu'elle lui répondit._

— _Oui, il… il faut que je te voie. Et Meredith._

— _Bien sûr, quand veux-tu passer à la maison ?_

— _Damon a… il a acheté une maison, c'est à l'entrée de la ville. Tu peux y venir ? Aujourd'hui. Maintenant._

— _Maintenant ? Euh… oui, je peux, mais tu es sûre que tu n'as pas envie de rester un peu avec…_

— _Viens maintenant, s'il te plait._

 _Cette fois-ci, pas de doute : Bonnie semblait au bord des larmes._

— _J'arrive immédiatement._

 _Bonnie ne prit même pas la peine de la saluer avant de raccrocher. Sans attendre une seconde, Elena quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre la cuisine de son petit appartement. Tout en laçant ses chaussures, elle envoya un rapide message à Meredith, qui lui répondit être déjà en route, et écrivit un court mot à l'adresse de Stefan, parti chasser dans la matinée. Trente secondes plus tard, elle dévalait les escaliers de l'immeuble pour se précipiter dans sa voiture, qu'elle mit en marche immédiatement. Bonnie lui avait déjà envoyé l'adresse._

 _Elle s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard devant une immense grille de fer forgé, ouverte et bordée de chaque côté par une épaisse haie vert sombre. Voyant la route déserte et, un peu plus loin, le coupé de Meredith, Elena se gara à même la route et bondit de sa voiture, passant sans les voir les grilles puis le jardin – immense, décoré d'arbres et de massifs de fleurs parfaitement entretenus. Arrivée à quelques mètres de l'immense porte de bois, elle freina, dérapa et s'arrêta, vacillante, à une vingtaine de centimètres de Meredith. Celle-ci se retourna, les sourcils à peine haussés, au moment précis où le battant s'ouvrait. Il révéla une Bonnie aux boucles rousses ébouriffées ainsi qu'au teint livide. Les deux amies se précipitèrent pour la serrer dans leurs bras._

— _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'inquiéta Elena._

— _C'est Damon ? demanda Meredith, déjà prête à décapiter le vampire._

 _Bonnie se contenta de secouer la tête et les traîna dans la demeure. Bien qu'inquiètes pour leur amie, les deux jeunes femmes ne purent empêcher leur regard de détailler la magnificence de l'immense maison que Damon avait achetée. Meredith avait les yeux écarquillés devant les tableaux, sculptures et autres richesses innombrables décorant les immenses couloirs éclairés à l'aide de grands cierges, comme à l'ancien temps. Bien qu'elle s'y attende, elle qui avait visité le palais italien que Damon avait offert à Bonnie pour leurs trois ans et où ils passaient désormais la majorité de leur temps, Elena ne put s'empêcher de faire le lien avec Stefan, tout aussi riche que son frère et, pourtant, se contentant d'un appartement basique au sommet d'un immeuble._

 _Alors, elles atteignirent le salon – ou plutôt,_ l'un _des salons – et Bonnie s'installa sur un profond canapé de cuir, en face d'une immense cheminée au feu rougeoyant et crépitant. Ses amis l'encadrèrent aussitôt, l'une lui passant un bras autour des épaules, l'autre se collant à son flan, ses mains sur son bras._

— _Damon est sorti, lâcha Bonnie de la même voix étranglée qu'auparavant. Je… je devais absolument vous parler._

 _Ses deux amies la fixèrent avec de grands yeux compréhensifs. Elle attrapa une main à chacune et leur adressa un regard suppliant avant de lâcher :_

— _Les filles… Je suis enceinte._

CcC

Ils passèrent devant le salon où Bonnie avait entraîné ses deux meilleures amies et gagnèrent les escaliers. Une fois à l'étage, ils traversèrent un énième couloir splendide, vide et silencieux. D'ordinaire, Bonnie y propageait des musiques entraînantes à l'aide de grandes enceintes et Elena devina que Damon avait fait éteindre la musique pour ce jour-là. A ce moment-là, le vampire s'arrêta devant une porte en bois qu'il ouvrit doucement. Il entra le premier, suivi d'une Elena trépignante et tenue par un Stefan apaisant.

Elena n'était jamais venue dans cette pièce. Contrairement à la plupart des murs qu'elle avait vus, ceux-ci étaient de roses et de parmes, le parquet était recouvert de tapis dans des tons semblables. Des rideaux lilas dissimulant les fenêtres, de grandes lampes modernes éclairaient la pièce. Au milieu de celle-ci se dressait un confortable lit qui devait valoir une fortune. Se tenait étendue dessus, une pile d'oreillers dans le dos, Bonnie. Le visage penché sur le petit paquet rose qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, elle ne redressa pas immédiatement la tête.

Elle paraissait épuisée, mais le sourire qu'elle adressa à Elena pouvait être qualifié de radieux. La blonde se mit à faire de petits bonds silencieux pour s'approcher de sa meilleure amie. Elle perçut un mouvement à la périphérie de son champ de vision mais, avant qu'elle n'ait pu se tourner, Bonnie lança un sourire doux à la personne qui se tenait derrière elle. Elena devina alors que Damon s'était avancé pour stopper son avancée et qu'il s'était abstenu sur demande expresse de Bonnie. Elle réalisa, une fois de plus, que son amie pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait de Damon, tout comme la rousse répondait au moindre des souhaits du vampire avec le sourire. Elle se remémora un instant la période où Damon ne pensait qu'à elle et fut heureuse de ne plus ressentir aucune jalousie envers Bonnie. Damon et elle s'étaient trouvés, comme elle-même avait trouvé Stefan. Ce ne pouvait qu'être prévu depuis la nuit des temps.

Elle atteignit enfin le lit, s'installa sur le bord du matelas, s'enfonça légèrement dedans puis se pencha vers sa meilleure amie pour découvrir le nourrisson. Il était incontestablement de Damon, avec ses cheveux de jais et ses traits fins, mais les quelques taches de rousseur qui constellaient déjà son adorable bouille ne pouvaient venir que de Bonnie, de même que son petit nez. La rousse le lui tendit et elle l'attrapa avec douceur, un sourire attendri au visage. Tout en le détaillant encore un peu plus, curieuse de savoir de qui il tenait, et pour quoi, elle repensa à la première fois que Bonnie lui avait parlé de la merveille.

CcC

— _Mais… De qui est-il ?_

 _Bonnie tressaillit, une expression blessée sur le visage, et Elena jeta un regard désapprobateur à leur amie brune. Pourtant, elle-même était surprise. Sa douce Bonnie, follement amoureuse de Damon… l'aurait trompé ? Comme elle réfléchissait à cette incroyable hypothèse, elle croisa le regard de son amie d'enfance et celle-ci sembla deviner ses pensées. Ses grands yeux marrons se remplirent de larmes et sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler. Alors, Elena comprit._

 _Elle se pencha doucement vers son amie, les yeux écarquillés, et souffla :_

— _Il est de Damon ?_

 _Lentement, Bonnie hocha la tête. Elena sentit Meredith, de l'autre côté, se raidir._

CcC

Comme si elle avait senti que sa mère ne la tenait plus, la petite se tortilla dans les bras d'Elena, sans pour autant se réveiller et la blonde la berça doucement tout en lui envoyant une vague mentale d'amour et de sérénité. Elle observa encore quelques secondes ce petit miracle en songeant à son envie éternelle de porter des enfants. Puis elle releva les yeux et croisa immédiatement le regard tendre de Stefan. Ils se sourirent, comblés par la chance qui leur avait été accordée. Bien qu'ils aient pu voir l'évolution de la grossesse de Bonnie, tenir de leurs mains le résultat de l'union d'un vampire et d'une mortelle était la confirmation de tous leurs espoirs informulés.

Elena se pencha vers le nourrisson pour déposer un baiser sur sa petite joue, puis elle rendit son bébé à Bonnie, qui le récupéra avec bonheur. La blonde rejeta doucement sa tête en arrière, laissant ses cheveux blonds cascader dans son dos. Les traits détendus, elle passa une main sur son ventre encore plat et repensa au jour où l'espoir l'avait saisie pour la première fois.

CcC

— _Mais… comment… Comment est-ce possible ?_

 _Bonnie, les yeux toujours brillants, lança à la blonde un regard étrange._

— _C'est toi, Elena._

 _Les deux autres restèrent immobiles un instant, interloquées._

— _Moi ? murmura finalement Elena._

 _Bonnie hocha doucement la tête._

— _Ton sang, il… est plus spécial encore que nous le pensions. Il contient…_

 _Elle s'interrompit une seconde, cherchant les bons mots._

— _La vie._

 _Elle avait lâché ça simplement, comme si c'était parfaitement clair. Elena ne sut que renchérir. De l'autre côté du canapé, Meredith était aussi impassible que d'habitude. Finalement, Bonnie reprit :_

— _Quand tu es revenue à la vie, avec tes pouvoirs surpuissants et ton sang si énergique, et que tu les as nourris, tu leur as donné plus que de l'énergie. Ils sont devenus…_

 _Elle s'arrêta encore une fois et son expression était aussi incrédule que celle des deux autres, comme si elle savait énoncer une réalité absurde._

— _Fertiles. Ils sont devenus fertiles. Ils peuvent… donner la vie._

 _Il fallut un moment à Elena pour digérer cette nouvelle. Elle se souvint avoir nourri Stefan alors qu'elle possédait encore l'esprit d'une enfant, avoir donné son sang à Damon lors de leur voyage au Royaume des Ombres_

— _Stefan… Stefan l'est aussi ?_

 _Bonnie acquiesça lentement et le visage d'Elena s'éclaira, une seconde seulement, avant de prendre une expression hésitante. Bien que les sachant seules dans cette immense demeure, elle baissa la voix._

— _Et… Damon ?_

 _Bonnie comprit immédiatement où elle voulait en venir et ce que craignait Elena arriva. Elle baissa la tête alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes à nouveau._

— _Qu'est-ce qu'il…_

— _Je ne lui ai rien dit. J'attendais de vous l'avoir annoncé._

 _Elena se mordit la lèvre. Meredith, toujours aussi directe, se lança :_

— _Tu dois lui en parler._

 _Bonnie secoua vivement la tête._

— _Si_ vous _avez pensé que… Comment pourrait-il me croire ?_

 _Elle éclata en sanglots et ses deux amies l'étreignirent. Par-dessus son épaule, elles échangèrent un regard désespéré, conscientes toutes deux que même s'il la croyait, il ne risquait pas d'accueillir la nouvelle avec le sourire. Damon était instable, fermé sur lui-même et épris de liberté. Pouvait-il seulement tolérer un enfant ?_

— _Tu dois lui dire, Bonnie. Et s'il ne te croit pas, on sera là, nous, pour le convaincre. S'il ne réagit pas comme il faut, on lui bottera les fesses._

CcC

Elle sentit les mains de Stefan l'enlacer par derrière et elle se releva pour s'appuyer contre lui. Il ne tarda pas à poser une main apaisante sur son ventre, comme il le faisait souvent depuis qu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle. Les yeux de Bonnie se mirent à briller.

— Ça y'est ?

Elena comprit immédiatement où elle voulait en venir et elle acquiesça rapidement, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Si Bonnie n'avait été si fatiguée, si elle n'avait tenu son enfant dans ses bras, nul doute qu'elle aurait bondi hors de son lit pour enlacer Elena, avant de l'entraîner dans une danse improvisée. Là, elle se contenta de pousser un petit couinement de joie et la petite s'agita. Damon passa en coup de vent devant le couple pour rejoindre ses deux petites femmes. Il caressa doucement la joue de sa fille pour la calmer, geste qu'Elena n'aurait jamais pensé le voir exécuter.

En le voyant là, assis sur le matelas à côté de Bonnie, le visage à quelques centimètres de la tête de sa femme et un doigt sur le petit corps de son bébé, on ne pouvait douter de lui.

CcC

— _Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas qu'on soit là ?_

 _Bonnie, les yeux brillants, hocha faiblement sa tête._

— _Oui, confirma-t-elle plus fermement. Damon risque d'avoir une réaction exagérée s'il pense que vous êtes là pour le jauger et le punir._

 _Meredith semblait toujours indécise, visiblement craintive quant à ce que le méchant vampire pourrait faire à sa douce Bonnie à l'annonce de cette grossesse surprise. Cependant, Elena, qui connaissait bien le vampire, ne pouvait qu'acquiescer aux paroles de Bonnie. Damon ne ferait rien à leur amie, du moins physiquement. En revanche, elles, ou le pauvre humain qu'il croiserait ensuite, c'était une tout autre histoire…_

— _Viens, Meredith. Bonnie a raison._

 _Elle attrapa son amie par le bras pour l'entraîner dehors, mais celle-ci ne bougea pas, se contentant de se tourner vers la rousse._

— _Appelle-nous le plus vite possible. On est là pour toi à n'importe quel moment._

— _La sororité des vélociraptors, ajouta Elena en hochant la tête et tirant Meredith._

 _L'expression arracha à la rousse un sourire mouillé._

— _Merci, les filles._

— _Et si Damon te fait du mal, je le démembre ! cria Meredith, déjà éloignée d'une dizaine de mètres par Elena._

 _Bonnie ne répondit rien, se contentant de les observer descendre l'allée, passer les grilles et disparaître derrière les haies pour retrouver leurs voitures. Elle ferma alors la lourde porte et retourna dans son salon. Elle y découvrit avec surprise Damon, debout devant la cheminée, qui se retourna à son entrée pour lui accorder ce sourire mi-fier, mi-tendre qu'il n'adressait qu'à elle._

— _Pourquoi la chasseuse menace-t-elle de me démembrer ?_

 _Bonnie tenta de lui sourire, elle ne réussit à arborer qu'une grimace. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et observa en silence le vampire. Son vampire. Elle se remémora leur première rencontre, à l'époque où elle ne connaissait rien du monde surnaturel, où Elena leur dissimulait la nature réelle de Stefan, où les trois amies se rendaient à un apéro donné par Alaric sans se douter qu'il deviendrait bientôt le fiancé de l'une d'elles. Le lien qui s'était créé entre eux, aussi particulier que celui qui liait Damon à Elena. Comment cette dernière s'était éloignée progressivement de Stefan pour se rapprocher de son aîné, au point que Bonnie pense n'avoir aucune chance. Puis le moment où la blonde avait choisi le cadet des deux frères, et la lente amélioration de sa relation avec le ténébreux vampire. Jusqu'à ce que leur lien refasse surface, jusqu'à ce qu'ils sautent le pas du premier baiser, de la première fois, qu'ils se mettent en couple. A l'époque, elle ne pensait pas que leur histoire durerait._

 _Mais elle s'était accrochée et tandis qu'elle avait appris à se rapprocher de Damon, Elena s'en était éloignée. Ils avaient fêté leur première année de couple, puis leur deuxième, et Damon l'avait invitée au voyage. Une année durant, ils avaient visité tant de pays que Bonnie en avait perdu le compte, finissant par l'Italie. A sa grande surprise, elle était tombée amoureuse des lieux et, pour leurs trois ans, Damon lui avait offert une immense maison là-bas, où ils avaient vécu heureux, quoiqu'éloignés de leurs amis. Jusqu'à cette grossesse._

— _Pinson ?_

 _Bonnie lui offrit un sourire crispé à l'entente du surnom qu'il lui avait donné aux débuts de leur relation. Elle se tortilla sur le canapé elle aurait bien proposé à Damon de s'asseoir, mais il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête._

— _Je sais que ça va être difficile à croire, mais le sang d'Elena est spécial et depuis que tu l'as bu tu es fertile et maintenant je suis enceinte, déclara-t-elle finalement d'une traite._

 _Le silence s'installa dans la pièce tandis que le vampire assimilait ce qu'elle lui avait annoncé. Les yeux rivés sur le feu brûlant dans l'âtre, elle le devina s'approcher lentement d'un fauteuil pour s'y asseoir avec sa grâce aristocratique habituelle et elle se mordit la langue. Elle s'y était mal prise, elle qui avait passé l'après-midi à préparer un discours avec Elena et Meredith._

 _Il resta immobile si longtemps que, malgré sa profonde angoisse, elle finit par relever les yeux pour l'observer. Il regardait dans sa direction, mais ne semblait pas la voir. Il ne paraissait pas en colère, juste songeur. Tout à coup, il se leva brusquement, la faisant tressaillir, et s'approcha à grands pas. Puis, à la stupéfaction de la rousse, il mit un genou à terre et sortit de nulle part un écrin. Il planta ensuite son regard noir dans celui de sa petite amie et elle se trouva incapable de le détacher._

— _Bonnie McCullough, veux-tu m'épouser ?_

 _Il ouvrit l'écrin, révélant un magnifique anneau d'or orné d'un rubis de la même couleur que ses mèches chatoyantes._

— _P-pardon ? fut tout ce que la jeune femme parvint à prononcer._

— _Il faut bien que ce bébé porte le nom de son père._

 _Il n'avait toujours pas bougé et Bonnie se dit une seconde que c'était exceptionnel d'avoir le puissant et fier vampire Damon Salvatore agenouillé devant elle, attendant de lui passer la bague au doigt. Et acceptant sans broncher son bébé._

— _D'a… Oui. Je veux t'épouser, Damon Salvatore._

 _Tout en saisissant doucement sa main pour y passer l'anneau, parfaitement adapté, il lui adressa un autre sourire fier. Et quand il l'embrassa, Bonnie se dit que, décidément, Damon Salvatore était vraiment parfait._

CcC

Elena ne savait pas ce qui avait motivé la confiance infinie du vampire envers Bonnie, mais elle n'allait pas se plaindre d'avoir retrouvé son amie radieuse et fiancée, plutôt que triste et célibataire. Amie qui, au moment présent, promenait doucement son nez sur le visage de son nourrisson en murmurant avec enthousiasme.

— Tu vas grandir avec ton cousin ou ta cousine, ma chérie. Vous serez les meilleures amies du monde, comme moi et Elena.

Elle releva la tête.

— Tu te rends compte, Elena ? On va élever nos enfants ensemble ! Si Meredith…

Elena secoua la tête.

— Tu vois Meredith tomber enceinte maintenant ?

Le sourire de Bonnie se fana légèrement. C'était vrai. Meredith n'était pas du genre à accoucher de son premier enfant avant au moins trente ans. Puis Alaric et elle avaient tout d'abord prévu de se marier, et Meredith n'allait pas se presser ou bouleverser ses plans.

Voyant son amie légèrement déconfite, Elena contourna le lit afin de s'asseoir à côté de sa meilleure amie sans se placer devant Damon. Elle posa une main sur son bras et se baissa pour apercevoir la fillette.

— Comment s'appelle ce trésor ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

— Ana Salvatore, déclara Damon avec fierté.

Juste à ce moment-là, la magnifique bouille d'ange de la petite se crispa, sa bouche s'entrouvrit, découvrant deux minuscules canines pointues, et la merveilleuse fille de Bonnie et Damon Salvatore se mit à pleurer.

.

CcC

.

Alors, ça vous a plu ? J'espère vraiment, et ça me ferait très plaisir de recevoir une review pour savoir si c'est le cas et pourquoi, ou, dans le cas contraire, pourquoi pas.

Est-ce que vous avez trouvé Damon, Bonnie, Elena et Stefan ressemblant ? Le scénario plausible ? Avez-vous vu aussi la série _Vampire Diaries_ ?

Bonne journée, bonne soirée, bonne nuit,

 **C.**


End file.
